


Bet We Don't Get Caught

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: FanFic Pocket Library Re-Uploaded This Without My Permission and is Profiting Off Of My content. I Can't Stress Enough That My Content Has And Always Will Be Free. FUCK FANFIC POCKET LIBRARY!A last-minute cancellation had you in a panic to find a replacement. Calling Kiro, your secret boyfriend he agrees to come and help you out. In a playful mood, Kiro suggests a bet





	Bet We Don't Get Caught

The lights were bright, and the camera crew was all getting in position. You looked over to the blond starlit as he entered the studio and got ready to take his place. You’d be forever grateful for Kiro and how he dropped everything to come in today. When the other star that was supposed to be filming the ad for your next show called merely an hour before the shoot and cancelled your heart had dropped. In a frenzy to find someone famous enough to fill in you had called Kiro, who in turn had assured you he’d help out. Now, looking at him you felt guilty- Almost like you were taking advantage of him and the relationship you shared. 

 

Not that many people knew of the romantic side of your relationship with the idol. For publicity sake and… his manager… You both had been keeping it on the down low. It worked fine, but it was hard to find time to yourselves with two busy schedules and Kiro’s travelling for shoots, and whatnot. You smiled back at him when his cerulean eyes meet yours. Kiro waved and shot you a thumbs up and the make-up girls fretted about him making sure he was camera ready. ‘Good Luck!’ You mouthed and he winked sticking out his tongue. ‘You too!’ he mouthed before turning his attention to the girls in front of him. 

 

You turned and moved towards Kiki and Anna who both shot you a look. The look. You sighed rolling your eyes, they know something up. Of course, they do, but you weren’t about to out yourself or Kiro to them. 

 

“Look at mister Prince Charming who oh-so happened to be free today to save you.” Kiki and snickered and you smiled at her. 

 

“What were the chances right!” You played ignorant, knowing full well what Kiro’s actual schedule looked like and how busy he really was. 

 

“Hmm. Well, at least we’ll get the ad out on time.” Anna smiled looking over to where they were taking photographs of the celebrity for the posters. “Have you asked Kiro if he can do the actual show?” 

 

“Mmmn.” You hummed looking over to Kiro dazzling the studio with his charms. “We need to delay actual shooting a week, but Kiro marked us in for a week.” You stated and both women looked at you nearly gaping. 

 

“Y-you managed to book him for a week!” Kiki gasped then looked over to Kiro who was busy winking at the camera and flirting with it too for the photos.

 

“Yup! This project will be great! The publicity our studio is going to get will really help secure the funding situation with LFG.” You smiled brightly looking towards Anna who was eyeing you. You suddenly felt like a five-year-old with her hand caught in the cookie jar. 

 

“It is great.” Anan agreed still giving you a once over, and you flushed under her stare. She knows for sure now. You looked off and the director flagged you over.

 

“I’ll be back.” You hurried over to the crew and answered the director's questions gladly. After some time Kiro walked over and joined the both of you, his script that you wrote in his hand.

 

“Miss. Chips~” He sang out your nickname and his hand brushed yours in a taunting manner, as the director excused himself to speak with the camera crew.

 

“Mister. Chips~” You mimicked taking a step away from him. 

 

The warmth of his body radiated off of him and you felt a chill run up your spine. That was a dangerous sensation and you need distance before you lost yourself in your charming secret boyfriend. It was really hard not being close to him when you haven't had a moment to see each other in the past two weeks. Kiro, however, was having none of it. A coy smirk played on his lips as he got closer to you and lifted the script up.

 

“You know-” He whispered, his breath tickled your earlobe as he leaned closer to you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and goosebumps bloomed all over your skin. “I bet we won’t get caught.” Kiro finished in a voice so deep, and lustful it should be illegal. Gasping you jump back looking at him wide-eyed before taking in the surrounding area. Everyone was busy finishing setting up and no one was even glancing in your direction.

 

“Kiro.” You hissed a warning and he laughed lightly beaming a smile before petting you with the script. 

 

“No one is paying attention.” His voice was light and full of mischief as he once again stepped into your personal space again.

 

“Someone eventually will be paying attention!” You whispered as heat bloomed across your features, but Kiro just smiled at you. 

 

“Want to make a bet?” He whispered leaning in close, you could taste his breath as it fanned your lips. 

 

“What's the wager?” You whispered back curious, and under the charming evolvers spells now. 

 

“Oh, now we’re talking!” Kiro chuckled softly eyes you with amusement. “What do you want?”  his tongue teased as it peaked out to lick your lips, and your knees threatened to buckle. 

 

“You.” You breathed not even thinking. Blushed prickled your cheeks as you caught yourself and you bite your lip. “You’re not playing very fair.” Kiro chuckled at that taking your hand in his.

 

“As mi’lady wishes.” He winked and guided you back towards the storeroom.

 

“Kiro!” You whispered looking around wide-eyed. Everyone was still busy working at setting up for the days filming. “We can’t!” you whispered desperately at this point as you reached the storeroom.

 

“Oh?” Kiro chuckled opening the door, using his hold on your hand you usher you into the room. “But we soooo can.” Kiro was careful with shutting the door so it didn’t make a sound before turning towards you. All the boyish charm his face usually held melted away. Before you right now was a man on a mission. You looked at him and backed a step and was stopped by a prop and then a wall. 

 

“You have to be quite~” He whispered corning you, pressing you further back against the hard surface behind you. “It’s cheating if we get caught because you made too much noise.” Kiro winked placing his hands on either side of your face trapping you completely.  Making a point Kiro pressed his chest against yours and you’re breathing got heavy. “Deal?” 

 

All rational thought was leaving as Kiro leaned his face close to yours. Your lips still tasted of him from the tantalizing lick he gave your moments ago. You licked your lips and looked up into dark blue eyes as they studied you. You knew he'd stop here if you truly protested, but… You found yourself wanting to.

 

“If we get caught-” Kiro stopped you with a kiss.

 

It wasn’t gentle like his usual kisses where. No, it was demanding, and his tongue forced itself past your lips opening your mouth. You shuddered while bringing your hand up to steady yourself against his chest. Kiro dropped one of the hands holding you against the solid surface behind you and allowed to roam over your body. Feeling the swell of your chest and gripping the tender supple flesh roughly. Squeezing he got a moan of approval from you. “Shhhh.” He hushed you before going about ravishing your mouth with his. 

 

You were already starting to get dizzy as you kissed him back eagerly, your own hand touching him greedily snaking their way under his shirt. You sighed feeling his hard toned body under your hands. Kiro was a masterpiece. Kiro followed suit snaking his hand up under your skirt, you thighs trembled as he gripped and caressed the smooth skin there. Higher and higher until his fingertips ran the line of your cotton panties and up your slit. You gasped and made a soft noise. Your nails now scraping down his flesh begging him for more.

 

Kiro broke the kiss staring you in the eye bringing the fingers that just rubbed into up to his mouth. Kiro made a show of licking his long digits and whirling his tongue around them. You watched in awe as he sucked them for a moment before they disappear swiftly back up your skirt. You mewled lulling your head as they pushed your panties aside and smeared his spit all over your swelling cunt. Kiro went back to kissing you roughly, his other hand tangling itself into your hair holding you still and angled just how he wanted you. 

 

His fingers explored the lips of your pussy,  spreading his spit and your own juices until his fingers glided along your lips effortlessly. You shuttered mewling into his mouth as his fingers rubbed your clit making your eyes roll with pleasure. You were at Kiro’s mercy and he knew it. Kiro’s tongue was unrelenting as it rolled with yours and his fingers pushed their way into your quivering entrance. You gasped and Kiro hummed drinking in your sound of pleasure. Your hands explored his perfect torso, nails lightly clawing his flesh. An expert with his fingers he scissored them in and out, stretching your walls, and you broke the kiss panting looking up at your lover. Kiro winked at you as he hooked his fingers and pressed harshly into your g-spot. You leaned forward muffling your noise in his collarbone. 

 

“You like that, baby?” He cooed in the most sultry of tons. You moaned again as he rubbed that spot within you. “You’re so wet, clenching my fingers with your pussy.” Your legs gave out and Kiro used his frame to keep you standing. A coil of pleasure sprung tighter as he moved his fingers a ruthless rate. “Quiet!” Kiro warned as your pussy fluttered, greedily pulled his fingers dropped within it’s trembling walls. “Good girl. Don’t come yet.” Kiro nibble your earlobe and you bit his shirt to keep quiet. “I love how wet your pussy is.” Your whole body was trembling from pleasure, Kiro’s dirty talk went straight to your groin. Eyes screwing themselves shut as you tried to keep your building orgasm from spilling over. The ripples of the pleasure doubled tenfold as his thumb rubbed harshly into your clit and messed with the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. “I said not yet, baby,” Kiro spoke in a soothing tone

 

“Kiiiirooo.” You whined gasping, your shirt now sticking to your body with sweat. It was all too much.     
  
“You’re so close,” Kiro remarked feeling your beckoning orgasm on his finger. “But I want you to come on my cock.” His breath was hot on your ear and you moaned. “Quiet.” He reminded you and your fingers gripped the flesh of his biceps as your body rippled in pleasure repeatedly.    
  
You where right there tittering on the edge when Kiro removed his hand from your sex completely. Your sex throbbed in a protest being denied release and you collapsed against Kiro.”Kiro.” You whine again panting looking up at him. Kiro gave you a devilish smirk in return before sampling the juices he had gathered on his finger. “You’re going to be the end of me.” 

 

A throaty chuckle came from him and you smiled. “Hold on a sec,” Kiro whispered. It wasn’t until you felt him shuffled around you and the clasp of his belt being undone did you release why he stopped.   
  
“Hurry.” You moaned softly kissing up and down the column of his throat. 

 

“Okay arms around my neck, I’m going to lift you, leg secure around my waist,” Kiro ordered and you compiled eagerly. “Hold on,” Kiro whispered into your ear kissing your temple and then lined his cock up with your entrance tugging your panties far to the side.

 

You lean your back against the surface behind you and looked at Kiro as he thrust fully into in one go. You buried your face in your elbow to muffle the noise he pulled form you. “Fuck.” Kiro groaned as he moved you to gain being leverage of you. His sweaty forehead touched yours and his eyes bore into yours. “You’re so fucking tight.” He whispered, sweet breath fanning your face.  

 

“Kiro, please.” You whimpered already feeling close to your release still. 

 

“Hold on tight, and remember-” Kiro kissed yours passionately for a moment. “Quiet.” 

 

You buried your face in the crook of his neck. Kiro held onto your hips, and the other arm braced him on the wall. You moaned softly as he gave you two short shallow pumps, rocking his hips into you testing the position. Once he decided that you’d both be safe, he thrust into you mercilessly, and you wanted to scream. You could taste blood in your mouth from biting your tongue so hard to keep quiet. Kiro fucked into your repeatedly. Again, and again. Muttered and cursing under his breath as your skin started to make a lewd slapping sound between you. Not loud enough for anyone walking by to hear, but enough to add to both your senses. 

 

Suddenly, almost without warning stars danced behind your eyelids and your body tensed up. Kiro didn’t relent at all, only now he used his hold on you to slam your own body down to meet his cock with every move. There was a wet obscene noise your bodies made as you released around his cock. You where left soundlessly sobbing into his shoulder in intense pleasure as it echoed throughout your entire being. The air was knocked out of your lungs as your juices ran down his length and your inner thighs. Kiro’s own breathing got more erratic as kept up is tiring punishing pace. Soon the ripples of your orgasm started to fade and you came back to your senses long enough to hear a blissful low nearly inaudible groan leave Kiro. The sound alone had your pussy tightening up against his cock as he drilled into you in an almost animalistic manner before finding his own high. 

 

“Shit.” Kiro breathed as he rocked his hips against yours letting the last of your orgasms run their course. You could feel the rapid beating of his pulse, it matched your own. “You’re so hot.” Kiro purred in your ears and you smiled kissing under his ear. 

 

“So are you.” You murmured feeling fuzzy and satisfied. Kiro smiled at that and urged you to look up at him. You did so gladly, taking in his unkempt appearance. “All that hair and make-up prep is gone.” You muttered and he chuckled.

 

“They can fix it.” He kissed you, removing himself from you before setting you back down on your feet. 

 

“They’ll know we just had a rump in the storage closet if you go out looking like that.” You scolded and he smiled scratching the back of his head. 

 

“You thoroughly fucked yourself.” Kiro blushed reverting back into the shy boy idol you fell in love with. You flushed at that and looked at him in a near insulted manner. “You look sexy like this.” Kiro smiled walking towards you, his fingers flirted along with your hip bones. “I love that I completely ruined your appearance in our passion.” He whispered pulling your hips toward him as he smiled looking you dead in the eyes. “You look beautiful-” He kissed you. “Relaxed-” He spoke on your lips before kissing you again. “And I love you.” 

 

Your heart pounded in your chest as a shapeless emotion took form there. You smiled wrapping your arms around his neck deepening the kiss.”I love you too, Kiro.” You whispered and he smiled brightly at that. 

 

“Whew, that's a relief.” He moved to straighten your blouse. “It would have made what we just did really awkward.” Kiro joked combing your hair with his finger.

 

Despite yourself, you giggled and started helping him straighten himself out. A few kisses and murmurs later you both left the storage room and rejoined the rest of the crew. 

 

No one said anything.

No one seemed to notice anything. 

 

Anna and Kiki didn’t even offer you any questioning looks that they were famous for. You chatted with them as you all scurried about the studio trying to make sure everything was perfect. Kiki was complaining about how busy it was and how unfair it was she hadn’t even had a moment to talk to Kiro. Anna would scold her for her whining and made sure everything moved swiftly and smoothly.

 

The rest of the day went off without a single delay and the ad was shot. Kiro charmed literally everyone on set and soon enough the sun had set. Kiro had left with his manager promising to plan a date for the two of you soon. You smiled at him slyly and he winked. 

 

“See you later, Miss chips!” He called across the studio and you giggled waving him off. 

 

It wasn’t until you got home and clasped onto your bed did you check your phone. 

 

**Kiro:** **I told you we wouldn’t get caught. I’ll collect my winnings at a later date. Have the sweetest dreams Miss. Chips. Muah~**


End file.
